


I’m Engaged

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex meets Alura, F/F, Fix It Fic, Kalex, Kalex Week, Love, fiance, happiness, kalex week 2018, reunited, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: When Kara finds Alura again, she describes Alex in a bit of a different way.





	I’m Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second contribution to Kalex Week. Alex meets Alura is the prompt for this.

It still felt like a dream. It couldn’t be real. It had to all be some strange hallucination. But it wasn’t. Argo City survived, her mother is alive. She was in her house, in Argo city. It seemed like an amazing dream that she never wanted to wake up from. But it wasn’t, her mother was behind her as she examined the Dar-Essa flower. It was really happening. 

“So tell me about your life.” Alura insisted. “I’ve missed so much.” Kara seemed flabbergasted. 

“Uh...” Kara didn’t know where to start, there was so much to tell. “Well I was taken in by this amazing family, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers.” Kara began as she sat on her mother’s couch, Alura joining her “I have an amazing Career. I’m a reporter.” Alura seemed a little confused. “I report about news.” While Alura was still unsure of the meaning, she decided to move on. 

“And this suit?” Alura asked about Kara’s attire. She may not have been an expert on Earth attire, but she was certain this was not typical clothing for them. 

“Well on Earth, I use my abilities to help people. I’m a superhero, me and Kal both. We’re both heroes to the people there.” Alura just felt more pride than ever for her daughter. But nothing could prepare her for what came next. 

“And I’m also engaged.” Alura practically lit up. 

“Engaged? You’re going to be bonded??” Kara nodded her head. “Tell me about him!” Alura demanded happily “Or her?” All those years gone, never hurts to ask. 

“Her” Kara clarified, Alura nodded, urging her to go on. “Her name is Alex, she’s the daughter of the couple that took me in.” Kara began “She’s incredible, she’s my best friend, she’s perfect, she’s brave, she’s kind, she’s beautiful, she’s.... I just love her so much that it hurts.” Kara quit rambling to see her mother now had tears in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Alura said while wiping her eyes “I just always dreamed of the day I’d see my daughter join with her Bond mate.” Kara couldn’t hold back either. 

“And I always dreamed you’d be there with me.” Kara replied, she couldn’t hold back as she wrapped her mother in her arms again. “You are invited, in case I haven’t made that clear.” Alura and Kara laughed at her comment. 

“I appreciate that.” 

—————————————————————

“Your mom is alive?” Alex asked as Kara poured them both much needed glasses of wine. Kara let out a loud breath. 

“It doesn’t feel real. But it is.” Kara said, she brought both glasses to the couch, Alex joining her “I saw her, I.. I listened to her voice. I touched her, I hugged her.” It still felt so surreal “My mom has been alive all these years, living in the city where I grew up.” Alex seemed truly amazed at this all. She didn’t know what to say, so she let Kara continue. “A lot of it’s destroyed but most of it’s been rebuilt, and it’s exactly the same.” Kara reached for the souvenir that she had brought back “Like, I never thought I would smell the Dar-Essa flower again but look, there are dozens of them.” Alex was completely stunned. 

“I can’t imagine what that felt like.” Was all that she could think. Alex finding her dad was one thing, but Kara finding not only her mother, but her entire city and all its people? That was something else entirely. 

“It just felt like home...” Kara said innocently. Alex feared that this was coming. 

“So you wanna go back?” Alex did everything she could to hide her dread. Kara nodded her head in response. 

“Yes, I do.” Kara then unexpectedly laced her fingers around Alex’s hand. “And I want you to come with me.” Alex seemed shocked by this. 

“What?” 

“I want you to come with me, Alex.” Alex couldn’t believe it. 

“You want me to come to Argo with you?” Kara was wondering if there was an echo in this room. 

“Alex, we’re getting married in less than a month. Don’t you think meeting my mother and seeing where I grew up is somewhat critical to our situation?” She had her there. Alex still seemed hesitant which was concerning Kara. 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Alex said. Kara never thought that Alex would be afraid of something like that. But it was written all over her face, she was absolutely terrified at the idea that Alura wouldn’t like her. 

“Alex my mom is going to love you. Why would you even think that?” 

“I mean... I’m not Kryptonian, I’m not part of a noble family, what if she thinks that I’m not worthy of you?” It broke Kara’s heart to see the fear that Alex was feeling. She had to douse this flame before it spread. 

“I’ve tried so hard to make Earth my home, Alex. And it has been because of you.” Kara put her hand to her cheek and started caressing her soft skin with her thumb. “When I first got here, I was alone and scared, having just lost everything. And I would walk around feeling this dull, empty pit, a hollowness.” She grasped both of Alex’s hands in hers “And yea, we got off to a rocky start, but once we got close... that hollowness just disappeared.” She made sure to look Alex directly in the eye “That was you. You filled my heart. You saved me from ever feeling alone on this planet. It’s why I fell in love with you. It’s why I want to marry you. And it’s how I know my mom will love you.” Alex did look better now. “My mom won’t care if you’re human or that you’re not part of some noble house. You saved me Alex. You gave me a life worth living. You are the reason for every good thing that has happened to me. I guarantee you, my mom is going to absolutely love you.” 

“Promise?” She asked, still a bit insecure. But was met with her fiancé cupping both her cheeks and placing her lips upon her own. 

“Promise.” Alex took a deep sigh and put her glass on the table. She felt like snuggling now as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé and buried herself in the Kryptonian’s bosom. Kara wrapped her arms around her favorite human and held her tight.

“When do we start packing?” 

—————————————————————

Alex was scared stiff, but she put on a brave face for her fiancé’s sake. Kara removed one of her hands from the controls and interlaced their fingers, which seemed to ease Alex’s anxiety a bit.

It also didn’t help that this was Alex’s first time actually traveling through space. They were zooming past all the stars and solar systems until Argo came into view. As thay slowed from hyper space, the giant meteor with the domed city was clear in sight. Alex’s jaw dropped as she couldn’t believe it. It was such an amazing sight to behold. As they got closer, the dome’s tractor beam locked onto their ship and allowed them entry into the city. 

As they flew through the dome, Alex looked like a kid in a candy store. The artificial sky, the buildings, Alex’s scientist mind was going into absolute overdrive. But she could feel her dread returning as Kara landed the ship on a grassy plain. As they touched the ground, they both exited as Alura and Serena approached them. 

“It’s so good to have you back, Kara Zor-El.” Serena said to Kara. Kara was practically beaming with joy. 

“It’s good to be back.” Her mother extended her arms to her. 

“Welcome home.” She said to her daughter. Kara practically flinged herself into her mothers arms. Alex’s heart melted at the sight, but she was still too nervous to say anything. So when Kara turned to see her standing there awkwardly, she decided to break the ice. 

“Alex Danvers, I would you like you to meet Alura Zor-El, my mother.” She introduced proudly to her fiancé. “Mom, I would like you to meet Alex Danvers. The woman who I have chosen to be my bond mate.” Kara introduced proudly to her mother. Alura couldn’t resist as she hugged Alex instantly, definitely surprising the human, who found the courage to hug her future mother in law back. Alura backed up and looked Alex in the eye. 

“You and your family rescued my daughter, I am indebted to you.” Alura said with all the gratitude she could possibly muster. 

“Sometimes I think she’s the one who rescued us.” Alex said, looking back at Kara. 

“I can safely say, my daughter has chosen her Bond mate very well.” Alex blushed a little “She’s told me all about you.” 

“All good things I hope.” Alex said, earning a chuckle from Alura. 

“I imagine this must be strange for you. Coming here.” Alura said sympathetically, Alex nodded in definite agreement. “I must say, I feel very honored to meet you Alex.” This surprised Alex. 

“Honored?” She was nothing, if not humble. 

“After everything Kara has told me about you, it would be impossible not to be.” What the heck did Kara tell her? “After everything you’ve done for her, after everything you sacrificed for her, you’re a hero to her. And I couldn’t be more grateful to you. I am happy, that my daughter found you. And I am honored to have you join our family.” And dammit, Alex was in tears now, the flood of relief overwhelming her. 

“And I’m honored to join your family too.” Alura again embaraced her soon to be daughter in law, Alex not hesitating to hug back this time. 

Kara wanted to cry herself at the sight before her. She had dreamed of this moment, but never, not even in her wildest dreams, did she expect it to become a reality. Alex meeting her mother, her mother accepting Alex, welcoming her with open arms, it was almost too much. This was literally a dream come true for her. And when the other two women broke away and invited her to join their hug, it felt like a miracle, being hugged by the two most important people in her life. Kara could hold it together anymore as tears flowed freely down her face. After a few minutes, they all began to compose themselves. 

“So, your trip must not have been easy, please come.” Alura said leading them up to the house. “I’ll imagine you’re probably hungry.” 

“Starving” Kara replied, which just made Alex chuckle. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s neck and planted a small kiss on her forehead, completely free of any worry. “I hope you like alien food.” Kara said to her. 

“Oh, I’m sure i’ll manage.” Alex didn’t know how, but she knew that right here, in this moment, her fiancé in her arms, walking up to her mother’s home, this was truly the beginning of the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d add a little more dialogue to Kara and Alura’s scene since she really didn’t talk about her life all that much. And I also wanna dedicate this fic to my extremely good friend Mickie, she is amazing and a huge inspiration to me. So Mick if you’re reading this, this one’s for you.


End file.
